Preguntas Inocentes
by CrimsonMizzle
Summary: One Shot... Rini hace unas simples preguntas a sus padres, que toman ventaja de ellas


**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, el one es mío**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Preguntas Inocentes**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Estaba en el sofá sentada a horcajadas sobre su amor, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y ahogando gemidos de placer, mientras las manos de él estaban perdidas bajo su falda y sus bragas.

—¡Oh Dios!… ¡oh Dios!

—Dime Darien, no más princesa.

De pronto un huracán entró gritando.

—SERENA SERENA ¡SERENNNAAA! —con el temor de ser descubiertos Darien se levantó bruscamente haciendo caer a Serena.

—¡DARIEN! —reprochó desde el suelo, el solo la miró con cara de perdón… pero te lo merecías.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo Serena? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, la pelirosa.

—Me tropecé con una hormiga cabezona —señaló irónica la rubia— ¿Qué ocurrió Rini? ¿Por qué el escándalo? —preguntó mosqueada.

—Serena ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? —Serena se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras que Darien palideció y le dio un sorbo al café que estaba en la mesita de centro, fingiendo no haber oído esa pregunta.

—Mmm… ehhh… yo… bueno… ehhhh… —de pronto una sonrisa se iluminó en sus labios— Bueno creo que la persona indicada para responder a eso, es Darien —el moreno escupió el café que tenía en la boca.

—¿Yo? Pero ¿por qué yo? —preguntó mientras limpiaba el café escupido.

—Porque tú estás estudiando medicina y yo tampoco sé muy bien como se hacen —Darien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ella desvió la mirada fingiendo demencia.

_**Serena Tsukino eres una mentirosa de primera… te vas a ir al infierno por mentirosa y por pecadora —**__pensó en su mente__**— ¡Y tu junto con ella! cara dura —**__golpeó su conciencia__**.**_

—Bue… bueno lo…los be…bebés —tragó duro— se hacen… mmm… las mamás tienen una semillita en su pancita, entonces hay una abejita… que tiene un aguijón… y entonces clava el aguijón —miró a Serena y sonrió— en su semillita y así se hacen los bebés —suspiró relajado.

Rini frunció en entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé… porque no te creo —señaló bastante incrédula.

—¿Acaso crees que te mentiría? —rebatió fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Mmm… me reservo el derecho de opinión —Rini se volteó y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación.

—Los niños de hoy en día están cada día más precoces… ¿no crees? —se volteó a mirar a Serena, pero no la encontró— Serena, Serena, ¡SERENNAAAA! —comenzó a buscarla por todo el apartamento sin encontrarla— ¿Dónde rayos se metió ésta loca?

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**20 minutos después…**_

Parecía león enjaulado, la había llamado a su móvil, pero se percató que lo había dejado en la mesita de noche de la habitación. Estaba lavando sus manos en el baño cuando sintió las llaves en la puerta. Secó sus manos y se dirigió raudo hasta la sala, donde se encontró con la rubia que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Se puede saber ¿dónde andabas? —se oía entre molesto y preocupado.

—Fui a comprar un obsequio para mí —respondió señalando una bolsa en su mano. Darien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Un regalo para ti? —ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta él para besarlo en los labios. El trató de negarse, pero finalmente acabó cediendo bajo los encantos de la rubia.

—Ten —le tendió la bolsa.

—Acaso no dijiste que era un regalo para ti.

—¡Y lo es!, ábrelo —al abrir la bolsa y sacar el contenido Darien gruñó.

—¡YO NO PIENSO COLOCARME ESTO! —ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sí lo harás… esta noche serás mi "Abejita Maya" —él hizo un puchero… que no sirvió para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—El disfraz está descocido —señaló un agujero— Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es para el "aguijón" —miró su entrepierna y le guiñó un ojo. Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hasta la habitación…

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Estaba recostado en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de su novia, mientras leía un libro y ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Instante en el cual nuevamente entró el Huracán Rini.

—SERENA SERENA ¡SERENNNAAA!

—¿Y ahora que ocurre Rini? —preguntó sin ningún ánimo en su voz

—¿Qué son los sadomasoquistas? —Darien se sentó en un dos por tres en el sofá y sonrió victorioso.

_**Ahora me toca a mi Serenita… mmm… necesito un látigo, esposas… y una que otra cosita de tortura**__ —pensó en su mente_.

—Eso es algo que te explicará Serena, ya que yo tengo que ir a hacer unas compras —miró a Serena maliciosamente y ella tragó duro —se apresuró en salir del apartamento.

—Bueno ¿qué son los sadomasoquistas? —volvió a preguntar la pelirosa.

—Son los hombres y mujeres que por no usar protección traen niños preguntones a este mundo.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.


End file.
